nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Life Magic Skills
Life Magic skills allow you to improve your ability in white and green magic. To gain active experience in these skills you must sacrifice spirit trophies to the Altar of Life located in any town. Base Skills *'Sorcery' :Points in this skill increase the total amount of white and green gems you can place in your pouch at once (1 skill per gem up to 25 then 3 per gem after that) and give roughly 0.05% resistance to life magic depending on your contravention. *'White Magic' :This is your prowess with white magic direct damage. If this skill is low compared to the level of your opponent you may do as little as half normal damage. Additionally each point in this skill lowers mana and energy costs of white gems by 0.2%. *'Green Magic' :This is your prowess with green magic direct damage. If this skill is low compared to the level of your opponent you may do as little as half normal damage. Additionally each point in this skill lowers mana and energy costs of green gems by 0.2%. *'Mental Conservation' :When using a staff all your gems that you click to use while in play use 35% plus 0.15 per point in this skill less mana for a maximum of 50% less mana. *'Remedial Focus' : Every point in this skill increases the effect of healing over time gems by 0.4% for staff users and 0.1% for others. *'Revitalize' :When struck by melee or ranged attacks while auto attacking this skill provides a 10% for staff users and 3% for non-staff users chance of causing you to gain an amount of energy equal to the value of this skill over 10 seconds with unlimited stacking. *'Gift of Light' :Every point in this skill increases your chance of a Gift of Light proc when landing a damage over time gem maxing at a 33% chance. Your friendly target will receive a blessed heal over time equal to one third the power (one fifth if you're not using a staff) of your DoT. Level 20 Skills *'Healing' :Every point in this skill increases the effect of all healing gems by 0.4%. This includes healing over time but not never-ending, continual healing gems. *'Repel' :Every point in this skill increases the effect of resistance gems by 0.4%. *'Shared Bliss' :Every point in this increases the effect of all group based beneficial gems by 0.25%. *'Eternity' :Every point in this skill increases the effect of never-ending, continual hitpoint, mana, and energy replenishing gems by 0.4%. *'Palisade' :Every point in this skill increases the effect of damage barrier, damage mirroring and reflective gems by 0.4%. Level 60 Skills *'Yellow Snow' :Every point in this skill provides a 0.1% chance for staff users and a 0.02% chance for others to heal the entire group when using any healing gem. Level 80 Skills *'Holy Clutch' :Every point in this skill provides a 0.2% bonus for staff users and 0.05% bonus for others to the healing effects of gems used on friendly targets below 20% health. Category:Skills Category:Life Magic